Blade Master
by Blade-Master-Sephiroth
Summary: a boy named Darius saw his parents killed before his very eyes. little did he know, the person who killed them, he knew all too well. this is my first story so it is not that good, but enjoy anyway.


_**Authors note:**_** This is my own story, i may have taken some ideas from Naruto but they are not exactly the same. I am not taking character names or any names whatsoever from Masashi Kishimoto's series of Naruto. this is my first story so if you have anything to say about it, then review it and ill get back to you. Thanks and enjoy. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Darius. I became a Blade Master following the death of my parents. It was a very hard loss for me and I was devastated. I hunted down the one who killed them and killed the person myself. He was wearing a mask, so right before he died I pulled it off to see the man who killed my parents. I was horrified. It was my own brother. I asked him as quickly as possible why he did it. All he told me was that he did it because he wanted to see how I would take it and see how strong I was, to see if he could kill me, to see if I would ever be a match for him. And I guess I was. I went into hiding from people's suspicions that I killed both my parents and my brother. Now I am running from the law and slaying evil where ever I go. My journey continues now, as a 16 year old alleged murderer on the run. This is my story…

I will take you back 3 years ago…

I walked down the street, alone, in the middle of the night. It's not like my parents cared what I did. They would let me do whatever I want, whenever I want. This is why my parents are amazing. Too bad that they were killed before my very eyes. Back to the story. I was walking down the street, smoking a cigarette, looking for a person to rip off. As it was the middle of the night it wasn't going so well. Even though at this time I was only 13 I still smoked. I have been smoking for 2 years already; it's not like I cared what happened to me. My parents always liked my brother, Stefan, more then me. So by the time I got home I only _made_ 20 bucks, which is a lot more than I usually make. All the lights in the house are off. I unlock the door and go inside. I creep as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up my parents. I go upstairs to their bedroom to make sure they were asleep. I open the door a crack and peek in. what I saw horrified me beyond belief.

I saw a man standing over my parent's bed, with a knife. I tried to yell out but I couldn't't move, couldn't't speak, couldn't't do anything. The only thing that happened was the cigarette dropped out of my mouth. As quietly as the assailant could, he slit the throats of my parents. Right when he did that, I could finally move. I rushed into the room and tackled the assailant. I kicked away the knife, which was covered with the blood of my parents. We wrestled for a while on the floor, but I couldn't't see his face, he was wearing a mask, until he punched me in the face and jumped out through the closed window, shattering the glass.

I lay there on the floor, holding my bleeding cheek. I stood up and looked throughout the house to see if anything else was wrong. My brother's room was empty, but he disappeared for days on end, coming back for a few weeks then leaving again, so I didn't make anything of it. I went to the phone and called the police. They were there in a matter of minutes. They brought me back to the station while the investigation team looked at the crime scene. They questioned me about the man but I didn't know anything. They asked me why I smoked at this age. I said that my parents didn't care what I did. They asked me if I knew if anyone else was in on this murder. I told them I didn't know and I wouldn't know anything about it, I wouldn't know about their motives, I wouldn't know why they did it at all

They made arrangements so I could stay with relatives for a while. I told them if I got a call from my brother then I would tell him to come here. I soon figured out that my aunt and uncle weren't the nicest people in the world. For the next four months, my life was a living hell.

I had been at my aunt and uncle's house for five months, training myself, going to martial arts schools, practicing with all sorts of weapons. I knew it was time for me to go and find the man who killed my parents.


End file.
